


Sgrub Zeta

by Deksin_Nisked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, WIll add tags as they surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deksin_Nisked/pseuds/Deksin_Nisked





	Sgrub Zeta

our story opens on a troll named Joshua Xavier. he has a variety of interests including but not limited to video games of a competitive nature, or really anything competitive. he is obviously an avid FLARP player because of this and has rarely lost a game. He often talks in anextremelyfastpacedmannerthatcanbereallyannoyingtohear. our troll is eight sweeps old and uses an odd pairing as his Sylladex and Strife Specibus, Blood Modus and Razorkind respectively.he is also an avid believer in the hemospectrum, although he is not opposed to change. 

BE JOSHUA:

"BEEP, BEEP". how annoying, i think, as my computer informs me that i am being trolled by a close friend of mine. might as well see what he wants.

LefthandofDeath (LD) has begun trolling LupineSolstice (LS).

LD: did you get the game yet?  
LS: noileftthenoticeontrollianthatihaditjusttoannoyyouofcourseihavethegame  
LD: oh right. sssorry cousssin  
LS: whydoyouinsistoncallingmecousinitdoesn'tmakeanyformofsenseknowntoanylogicbasedspeciesintheuniversetrollshavenodirectfamilysaveforourancestors  
LD: uh your point  
LS: goodspiritsyouareinsufferable  
LD: i know that. will you pleassse sssend me the game now?  
LS: finewhatever

LupineSolstice (LS) has sent LefthandofDeath (LD) the file named "Sgrub Zeta".

LD: your sssure thisss isss a sssafe file right? i hate cleaning out thisss computer.  
LS: yesitisperfectlysafeigotitfromafriendwhoistheonlyotherpersonbesidesyouandmetoevenseethefile  
LD: okay ssso how doesss this work. i remember that you mentioned client and ssserver playersss, ssso which am i?  
LD: cousssin? uh where did you go!

LupineSolstice has logged off of Trollian.

LD: damn

"ow," i scream as i'm thrown across the room by Wolfdad.  
"fineyouwanttoplayillplay," i say with a smirk as i run my thumb across my canine and draw my six inch razor blade from the blood. the wolf lowers its head at me, growling the whole time. i flip the knife around so that i was holding it backwards and assume a similar stance, also growling. he moves first, a lunging feint that i stupidly try to dodge, followed up by a hip check that sends me flying through a wall into the surrounding forest. i pivot in the air trying to land on my feet but slamming into a tree and falling to the ground. i stand up just in time to dodge another body slam by almost literally flinging myself to the left, following up with dash to his side and pushing my Razor up to his throat ending the fight.

"tooslowoldman," i growl at him, earning myself a pride filled glare. i stand up and look into the sky and see a drone carrying a screaming rust blood away. "filthyanimalsdontknowwhentodoasthiertold," i scoff and walk back into my hive through the front door, completely ignoring the hole in the wall. i sit at my desk and log back into trollian, while thinking about the hemospectrum. my ideals on it are as follows; those who are above me because of their blood color are tools to be used to further myself and those who were below me were simply easier to use tools that could also be used to further myself. all of them save one, my moirail Deksin.

Deksin Nisked is a short troll, standing at only 5'4". he has numerous scars over his body, which he gained from an angry indigo blood who I killed soon after meeting Deksin. The oddest thing about Deksin is that he believes in the hemospectrum more than i do. he felt that it was his fault that the indigo blood hurt him, and was sad when the indigo blood died. he also doesn't understand why i was pursuing a pale romance with him but was honored all the same to become my moirail. he has the oddest pair of horns i have ever seen, one of them is broken near the base and the other is almost a foot and a half long curling back over his head almost like when you brush all your hair back. He said that the other one actually did the same thing but in the other direction sort of like an emo hair spike. he says that he broke it off himself, but i think he asked a high blood to do it for him. Deksin also talks differently around those of a higher blood caste than himself, often times not talking at all around indigo bloods and higher, and talking almost nonstop around those closer to his blood color, which is red but not the bright cherry red of the sufferer. his symbol is an overlapping of two symbols that he calls theta-delta.

LupineSoltice (LS) has logged onto trollian.

LefthandofDeath (LD) has begun trolling LupineSolstice (LS)

LD: where did you go  
LS: ihadasmallstrifewithwolfdadhelosthorrible  
LD: oh  
LD: well anywaysss i wasss wondering whether i wasss going to be the ssserver player or the client player  
LS: both  
LD: uh how exxxactly do you suppossse i pull that off  
LS: simplyyouaremyclientplayerandsomeoneelsesserverplayer  
LD: i thought it wasss jussst usss playing  
LD: who are the othersss  
LS: somefriendswhowanttohelpus  
LD: oh  
LD: ssso do we wait for them or are they ready  
LS: wewaitforabitsotheycaninstallthegameandgetreadyandsotheycanintroducethemselves  
LD: ok  
LD: ssso ssshould i head over to your hive now  
LS: youralreadyherearen'tyou  
LD: damn you know me too well

LupineSolstice (LS) has logged off of trollian

LefthandofDeath (LD) has logged off of trollian

a loud knock rings through my home. i walk over to the front door, still ignoring the hole in my wall, and open the door.

"welcomedeksintomyhive," i say with a smile. he looks up for a moment and sees the indigo symbol on my shirt and looks down again, muttering something. "whatwasthatdeksin," i ask.

"thank you for letting me come over Highblood," he says meekly.  
"imyourmoiraildeksinyoucanactuallytalktomeyaknow," he starts fidgeting with his shirt.  
"i know, its just i forget," he says while looking at the ground. i notice he has bags under his eyes.  
"howlonghaveyoubeenwithoutsleepdeksin?" i ask, the worry exceptionally obvious in my voice.  
"about three daysss, why?" he asks obviously confused.  
"deksinsinkedyoumarchyourselfrightintothebedroomandtakeafreakingnapbeforeyoukeeloverfromexhaustion," i tell him with an overly fatherly tone. he smiles at me and starts walking towards the bedroom, only to fall over halfway there, already asleep. i pick him up and deposit him in the recuperacoon, taking note of his clothing size so i can get him clean clothes. might as well catch some sleep myself, i think as i prick my thumb and pull out the spare recuperacoon. i slide out of my clothes and into the slime, body already growing tired from the Soporific toxins. i close my eyes and the last thing i hear is deksin snoring from the other room.


End file.
